


A Disfigured Soul

by chaoticmango



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Lust, Break Up, Death, Descent into Madness, F/M, Insanity, Love, M/M, Madness, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Murder, Narcissism, Psychosis, Secret Relationship, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, True Love, botched surgery, pretty boy, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticmango/pseuds/chaoticmango
Summary: Pavi Largo was the most beautiful man in the world. And he knew it.But after a face surgery gone wrong, things took a dark turn.TRIGGER WARNING: self harm, suicide attempt, mental illness, and death.





	1. Beauty

Pavi was the most beautiful man alive, with his glowing creamy skin, silky ebony hair, perfect nose, and high cheekbones. Women and men loved him. Many people wanted to be as beautiful as him. They never would though. His face was on tons of posters and magazines. You could see him on almost every commercial as the gorgeous face of GeneCo.. He had many men and women as lovers, sometimes multiple at a time. And they were almost as beautiful as he was.

Cameras flashed as Pavi walked to the limo, pulling his fur coat tighter around himself. It wasn’t unusual for paparazzi to follow him around, his bodyguards making sure that each person with a camera kept their distance.  
When he got home, various GENturns came scampering forward. With the snap of his fingers, he could get a handful of them to come running. One took off his coat, another took his purse, the rest followed behind, awaiting orders. Pavi went into his room and immediately started to fix his hair. He looked at himself in one of the many huge mirrors in his bathroom, admiring himself. As he ran his fingers across his face, he smiled, for no one matched his beauty. No one could be as perfect as he was. People either wanted to be with him or be him. So many people wanted to be as beautiful as him, which would never happen. He smiled at the thought of that. _No one is-a more beautiful than the PAVI! _he said to himself.

Pavi’s face was perfect. Symmetrical features, mesmerizing blue eyes, shiny white smile, long eyes lashes. His body wasn’t too far behind. Lean yet muscular, long legs, slim waist, broad shoulders, a perfect ass. He was perfect. And he made sure everyone in his house knew. His siblings hated it, especially his brother, Luigi. Every time Pavi talked bragged about his beauty, it made Luigi’s blood boil. No one knew why. Pavi didn’t care, though. He always said Luigi was just jealous of his perfection. _The Pavi is-a flawless! No one could ever be prettier!_


	2. Lovers

There were many lovers in Pavi’s life, but there were only two that held a special place in his heart.  
One of them was a grave robber. They had been seeing each other in secret for a while and loved each other more than anyone could ever know. Pavi has known GraveRobber for a while as a friend. It wasn’t that long before they both revealed their true feelings for each other. Pavi ended up taking GraveRobber’s virginity that same night. That was a few years ago. 

It wasn’t that late at night when they saw each other. GraveRobber snuck through the window of his lover’s room, trying to not make any noise. He was met by Pavi, who gave him a passionate kiss.  
“Nice to see you again, my love.” Pavi said.  
“God, I missed you, baby.”  
They ended up tangled together on his huge bed, desparately grinding on each other, lips almost locked together. Pavi’s moans making GraveRobber rock hard. Pavi stopped only for a moment to make sure that Luigi wasn’t home yet. He peeked outside his room for a moment. No Luigi. Pavi let out a sigh of relief. He could breathe easier. But he still made sure the door was locked.  
He went back to bed and continued making out with his lover. GraveRobber started unbuttoning Pavi’s silk shirt to reveal his perfect chest, as the young Largo started undoing his pants, sliding a hand inside, cupping his balls. GraveRobber could feel Pavi’s long fingers tracing his skin, making him shiver.  
“Pavi...fuck...”  
Pavi was nowhere near ready to stop. He kept rubbing GraveRobber’s balls as he moaned. He kept doing it while GraveRobber put a hand on Pavi’s perfect ass. He could feel Pavi’s hand go towards his dick. And then his hand pulled away.  
“I’ll let you cum. But you have to please me first.”  
A smirk spread across GraveRobber’s face.  
“Please you, huh?” he sat up and pinned Pavi to the mattress, his knee separating his lover’s legs, “Whatever you say, gorgeous.”  
He gave Pavi a deep kiss before they started undressing each other. 

GraveRobber always looked kind of cute when he was asleep. And he fell asleep pretty fast. God knows how long it had been since he’d had a good nights sleep.  
Pavi quietly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He put on a bathrobe before heading back out to softly kiss his lover on the forehead. God, he loved him.  
He turned on the bathtub faucet, trying to forget about the argument he had with his father and brother today. First his dad yelled at him for sleeping with yet another GENturn. She was a young, naive little redhead with a good body. A body he ravaged several times. His dad told him that these girls were “professionals” and “not for your pleasure”. Whatever. His father was just jealous of him. Pavi was beautiful and could have anyone he wanted. His father would just have to accept that.  
As for Luigi...well...he had no idea. At least not entirely. All he knew was Luigi was an asshole who he wished wasn’t his brother. How dare he say that he was “not that good looking”! The Pavi was the most gorgeous person ever and everyone knew it! He knew it and so did his stupid brother.  
Fuck him.  
GraveRobber woke up to hear Pavi humming in the bathroom. He slowly got up, put on his shorts and made his way to the doorway. Pavi was standing in front of a huge bathtub foaming with luxurious bubbles. GraveRobber watched him silently from the door way as Pavi took off his robe and slid into the silky water.  
Pavi leaned back, trying to push the arguements he had with his family out of his head. He instead thought about GraveRobber.  
“Hello, Pavi.”  
Pavi looked up to find GraveRobber standing in front of the tub. He was wearing his shorts and his hair was a mess. Pavi thought he looked kind of cute.  
“Hello, Grave-a robber, my lover.” He purred seductively. GraveRobber’s eyes drifted around the bathroom for a moment before looking at Pavi.  
“Looks relaxing.”  
“Care to-a join?”  
“Fuck yes.”  
After undressing, GraveRobber got on top of Pavi, the bubbles making it easier to slide onto his naked body. He slid his tongue into Pavi’s mouth, his hands rubbing on his thighs. Pavi grabbed onto GraveRobber’s cock and guided it between his legs.  
“Give it to the Pavi!” He whispered in GraveRobber’s ear.  
GraveRobber let his hand move towards Pavi’s nether regions as well. He rubbed the Largo’s member, making him buck his hips and start moaning. He kept going as Pavi grinded against his hand before being held still and having his legs spread. GraveRobber got inside Pavi. He went deeper and deeper, thrusting against him. Pavi started matching his thrusts and wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist. They kissed again, tongues shoved in each other’s mouths. As their chest pressed together, Pavi could hear GraveRobber’s heart beating as they slid against each other’s bodies.  
“My beautiful Pavi.” Pavi loves being called that, especially by his lover’s. He smiled as GraveRobber ran his hands all over him, going from his back to his ass to his thighs. All while being inside him. It was amazing how he went from a timid virgin to what he was now. Pavi had trained him well. 

It was cold out. Cold, rainy, and windy. Trees swayed in the wind and rained poured hard from the sky.  
Pavi put on one of the many face lotions that he had, wrapped in his silky bathrobe. Pavi’s face was flawless and he did his best to keep it that way. He looked at himself, knowing he was beautiful in every way.  
Meanwhile, GraveRobber laced up his boots, long brown hair in his face. His mind thought of Pavi and what he was doing right now. He wanted to go back and give him another kiss.  
He liked to think of the outline of Pavi’s body at work to pass the time, thinking about his lover’s perfect chest, long slim legs, ivory skin, and the curve of his ass. He thought about it at that moment, wanting to take that robe off of him and give it to him again. He thought of all the things he wanted to do to him. Make him moan. Give him the pleasure he begged for. He also just wanted to hold him in his arms, be with him, forget about his life and who he was. He wanted to kiss him, cuddle him, give him roses, give him everything. His heart felt lighter when he thought about Pavi in any way.  
“Grave-a robber.” His lover’s arms wrapped around him.  
“Hey, baby.” He could feel the erection beneath Pavi’s robe, as well as his own getting harder. He slowly turned around, smiling. He pressed his lips against his lover’s neck, as they both lied down on the bed. All he could see was Pavi. Everything else disappeared as he he took the robe off of him, exposing his perfect naked body: GraveRobber put his head between his legs, going down on him. Moans escaped Pavi’s lips. GraveRobber moved to his neck before getting pinned by Pavi.  
“It’s-a my turn.” He said.  
It didn’t take that long to prepare and soon Pavi was inside him. GraveRobber was usually the top, but he made a good bottom. Pavi could feel his body intwine with GrabeRobber’s, as he kept going deeper. His moans got louder.  
“Ah!...fuck...ah! Yes-a! Oh god!”  
GraveRobber grabbed a pillow to muffle his own moans while Pavi kept thrusting. He tried to match them, but was held still by Pavi.  
“Hold still, my slut.” Pavi purred before continuing.  
There was no Luigi, no Rotti, no cops, no Amber, no fighting for the company, no junkies, just them.  
Hours later, GraveRobber Pavi goodbye and snuck out the window. Pavi felt his heart ache. He loved GraveRobber so much and no one knew it but them.  
“Pavi! Pavi!” A loud knocking was heard outside his door. Luigi, his older brother was home. Pavi’s heart raced. If Luigi had heard anything, he would tell dad! Then he would never hear the end of it from either of them. And he knew his father would never let him date GraveRobber. The thought of never seeing him again made his heart ache.  
Pavi sighed and opened the door to find Luigi there, pissed as usual.  
“It took you long enough.”  
“What do-a you want?”  
“I want you to pipe down when you fuck people!”  
“I wasn’t fucking anyone, fratello. I was-a just taking a bath.” Pavi said as he started to close the door. Luigi held it open and stepped closer to him.  
“Fucking bullshit! Look, whatever you were doing, pipe the fuck down or I’ll cut off your fucking dick so you can’t fuck GENturns anymore!”  
Pavi shoved him away and slammed the door shut. It wasn’t the first time Luigi head threatened him. He locked the door. Fuck Luigi! That douchebag...  
Then his mind went back to GraveRobber, the man of his dreams, the one he loved. Pavi went to bed and fell asleep thinking of him. 

The second lover was a young woman named Sylvia Winters. She and Pavi Largo were said to be the World’s Most Beautiful Couple and Cutest Couple. They both looked amazing with their dark hair perfect faces, winning smiles. It was something the world practically drooled over: Pavi, the Prince of GeneCo. and Sylvia, his beautiful lover. His soon to be wife.  
As Pavi took one last look at the engagement ring, tucked safely in it’s velvet box, he couldn’t contain his happiness. He planned to propose to her next week at dinner. His father and the world would be ecstatic when once it was announced. It would be amazing. It would be the Wedding of the Century.  
Pavi wanted to spend his life with her. To grow old with her. He loved her so much, it hurt.  
Just seconds before she arrived, he hid the ring, smoothed his hair, and took off his jacket.  
Sylvia came in, red dress sparkling and showing off her figure. Pavi pulled her into a loving embrace, kissing her. They spent the night cozying up together, sipping champagne, and feeding each other chocolate strawberries. After that, the gorgeous Largo pulled his lover in for another passionate kiss. Sylvia slowly got on top of him, unbuttoning his shirt. They kissed each other several more times.  
“Bella, you’re perfect.”  
Pavi started kissing her neck and shoulders as he pulled down the top of her dress to reveal her breasts. His tongue went down Sylvia’s neck to her ample breasts. He sucked her nipples before squeezing them, making her gasp. Pavi took off Sylvia’s panties before moving his head between her legs, teasing her clit with his tongue. Sylvia moaned as she grinded against his tongue. Pavi sat up and went back to her neck. Then he unzipped her dress and slid it off. His eyes moved over her body before he put a hand between her legs, rubbing her pussy and then slipping two fingers inside of her, making Sylvia gasp. Her moans made him hard as she desparately tried to grind on his hand. She was dripping wet for Pavi as he got undressed. He stood there, completely naked, his body was amazing. Sylvia looked at his huge, hard member as he got on top of her, and then back at him.  
“Like what you see, no?” He said, smirking.  
Pavi slowly entered Sylvia’s wet, aching cunt, letting her have a pleasure she begged for. Her body trembled as he rubbed his cock against her clit. She moaned his name again and again. Pavi thrusted harder against her as he rubbed her nipples. His hand moved to her waist before they kissed, limbs tangled in passion, Pavi’s perfect smile never left his face. 

Sylvia rested her head on Pavi’s chest. She felt like the luckiest girl ever to be with him. Her one and only love. Pavi stroked her hair, as she drifted off. He couldn’t wait to propose to her. Soon she would be all his. Hopefully forever.


	3. Surgery

It was only a few days before the Pavi would propose to Sylvia when he decided to get a new face. His father had recently developed a new surgery at GeneCo.: Replace Your Face. He always knew he was beautiful, but what if he could look even better? God knows how good he’d look! He’d be a god amoung men in terms of beauty! As he stared into the mirror, Pavi imagined what his new face would look like and knew he would be the most beautiful thing Sanitarium had ever seen. 

The day before the surgery, he heard someone tapping at his window. He looked to see GraveRobber outside, long hair blowing in the wind. Pavi smiled and greeted him with a kiss after letting his lover inside. GraveRobber felt immensely better afterwords.  
The two sat down on the couch. Pavi rested his head on GraveRobber’s shoulder as they held each other’s hands. After a while, they started watching tv. They both sat there, happy to be in each other’s company.  
Pavi looked at his lover. God, he loved him. Love. That was a word he didn’t use very often. The young Largo did have fuck buddies, hook ups, one night stands. But he never loved someone. Until he met Sylvia and GraveRobber. They were his loves. They were his. All his. Pavi’s eyes drifted to the zipper in GraveRobber’s pants. What to do, what to do? Keep watching tv and cuddling? Or jerk him off while you cuddle him? Pavi felt his own member get hard from the thought and sat on GraveRobber’s lap. He straddled him and started kissing his neck.  
“Pavi...Pavs...”  
Pavi’s tongue traced his collar bone as he unzipped his lover’s pants. He looked at GraveRobber and smiled.  
“I want you to please me,” he purred, “I want you to show me what you want to do to me.”  
Pavi slipped his hand into GraveRobber’s pants and started rubbing. His long fingers against the skin made GraveRobber start moaning.  
“Fuck...Pavs...oh god...”  
GraveRobber pulled Pavi in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around him. Pavi took his hand out and put his arms around the younger man’s waist. They ended up making out on the bed, grinding against each other. GraveRobber looked at the man beneath him. He would fuck him so hard that he would forget his name. GraveRobber started undressing Pavi, taking off everything he had on. Leaving him totally naked. Then he took off his own clothes as Pavi spread his legs apart for him. GraveRobber prepared himself and got on top of Pavi. He entered the young Largo’s entrance and started going deeper, deeper. He managed to find his sweet spot and hit it with a sharp thrust. Pavi cried out. His legs quivered as his lover kept going. GraveRobber held onto his waist as he kept going. Hitting that spot over and over. The moans and whimpers he heard from Pavi made him get closer. Precum dropped from Pavi’s cock. GraveRobber saw and started stroking his hard member. More fluids dripped from it was Pavi grinded against the huge cock inside him. His moans got louder and louder as he felt his climax getting closer. Everything around them was gone as Pavi felt the orgasm take over his body. They were alone together with no one else. GraveRobber cried out as he came deep inside of him, his cock throbbing before seamen came gushing out. He pulled out and collapsed on top of Pavi afterwords. Pavi kissed the top of his head and stroked his hair.  
“God, that was amazing.”  
“You did a good job, cara mio.” Pavi said.  
After cleaning up, they cuddled together under the covers, holding each other in their arms. It didn’t take long for them to fall asleep after that.  
The next morning, GraveRobber woke up to see a fully dressed Pavi sitting on the couch looking at a beautiful diamond ring inside a small box. His heart sped up for a moment. Was Pavi going to propose?  
“What’s that?” He said, sitting up.  
Pavi almost jumped when he heard GraveRobber’s voice. His eyes moved to him, then to the ring, then back to him.  
“Oh, it’s-a...”  
He couldn’t just lie to him. He had to tell GraveRobber.  
“...an engagement ring. I’m going to propose to Sylvia.”  
GraveRobber looked at him in disbelief. Sylvia? The dark haired girl that Pavi had been dating to almost a year?!  
“Pavi,” he said trying not to raise his voice, “you’ve only known her for a year.”  
“What’s your point?”  
GraveRobber got up and started getting dressed.  
“I just think it may be too soon. You should think about it. Especially since you have another person in your life, who’s been with you longer.”  
“Baby...we’ll still be together.”  
“Really?! What am I gonna do? Be your side piece?”  
“No. That’s-a not what I said.”  
“Pavi, I know what’s gonna happen. You’re going to marry her and I’ll become some sort of mistress. And then over time you’ll forgot all about me!”  
“I would never forget about you and you know that!”  
“Yeah right.”  
“Grave-a robber, I still want to be with you. I love you.”  
A tense silence hung in the air. Pavi could feel his heart ache. GraveRobber tried to ignore the lump in his throat as he made his way to the window.  
“Pavi...”  
Nothing.  
“Look, I’ll do the hard part for you. Goodbye, Pavs.”  
Pavi turned pale, his eyes widened.  
“Are you...breaking up with me?!”  
“You were gonna break up with me anyway, so what does it matter! You love Sylvia. I can’t change that! And I know you’ll end things with me sooner or later once you two are engaged. I’m doing you a favor.”  
Pavi wanted to say something, do something. But he couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak. Tears formed in his eyes.  
“I’ll always love you, baby,” GraveRobber said, “Goodbye, my beautiful Pavi.” And with that, he climbed out the window.  
Pavi felt his heart shatter as he crumbled to the ground. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed. GraveRobber left him! Pavi dragged himself to his bed and cried into a pillow. It still smelled like GraveRobber. He held onto it and tried to breathe in what he had left of him. His heart hurt so much. 

The whole day was a blur for him. Public appearances and commercials that didn’t feel real. His father’s press conference couldn’t have been over fast enough. His lover had left him. Nothing felt the same.  
“Pavi stop fucking blubbering.” Luigi said after they left for the limo.  
He noticed a few tears running down his face and wiped them away.  
“Why the fuck are you crying anyway?”  
“Fuck off-a, Weegee.”  
When he got home, he noticed that Sylvia had left him a message.  
It said: “Hope you are having an amazing day! Can’t wait to see you. Also good luck on your surgery. I love you!”  
Pavi weakly smiled. Sylvia. He still had Sylvia. He hoped that with time and her around, he could heal from what he lost. 

The surgeon strapped him in the chair and gave him a shot of Zydrate before starting the surgery. Pavi felt the influence of the drug put him in a drowsy state at first then it felt like he was floating. He passed out shortly after that.  
Pavi woke up to see the surgeon unwrapping the bandages from his face.  
“Let’s see how we did, Mr. Largo.”  
Once all the bandages were removed, the surgeon’s expression changed from a grin to a look of horror.  
“Doctor? Is-a everything okay?”  
“Um...yes, Mr. Largo. Everything’s fine.” He said, nervously wiping sweat off his brow.  
“Then give-a me the mirror!”  
His surgeon was hesitant at first, pulling at his collar. But he handed Pavi the mirror. Pavi held the mirror tightly, his hands shaking. He held it to his face, expecting to see something god-like.  
Pavi’s eyes moved over his new face. Symmetrical, flawless. Until the area below the left hand corner of his mouth caught his eye. It was a patch of disfigured skin. He dropped the mirror in horror. 

Rotti was working in his office when Pavi came in bawling. He tried to calm him down, until he saw the botched surgery his son had gotten. He told his son that he would take care of everything. Then he sent him to his room.  
Pavi tried to convince himself that everything would be okay. His father would fix things after all.  
That was before he ran into Luigi. Blood stains littered his shirt, most likely the blood of someone unfortunate enough to cross paths with him when he was angry. Angry at what? Anything. Everything. It didn’t matter.  
Pavi tried to hide his face, but to no avail.  
“Nice face, you fucking pansy!”  
Pavi was not in the mood for Luigi’s taunting.  
“Fuck off-a.”  
Big mistake. Luigi grabbed Pavi by the shirt collar and held a knife to his face, showing a look of pure rage. The younger Largo’s eyes widened in fear.  
“You think you’re so great, so fucking pretty. You’re nothing. I’ll show you who’s best.” 

Rotti burst into the living room to find his youngest son in a pool of his own blood and his oldest standing there with a bloodied knife in one hand and a jar of acid in the other. Rotti has never seen him so angry, so filled with hate.  
Pavi lies there, not even hearing his father’s yelling, praying it was all a bad dream. Sobbing for his mother. But she was buried in the ground. His father carried him to the stretcher, trying to soothe him, which was pointless.  
SurGENs were on either side of the stretcher as they rushed him to the emergency room. People yelling for anesthetics immediately, Rotti and Pavi crying. No one had ever seen so much blood, it looked like a murder scene.  
“Daddy! Please! It hurts-a!”  
“Shhhh...don’t worry...daddy will make it all better.”  
But he wasn’t so sure at the moment.  
No one knew if it was from exhaustion or the trauma or both, but Pavi went unconscious. The last thing he saw was his father, tears in his eyes, filled with pain. 

Pavi woke up, not knowing how long he’d been out. He couldn’t see much through the bandages wrapped around his face. His father was surrounded by several doctors in one corner. All of them had sour faces.  
“Daddy?” He croaked our as his father sat beside his bed.  
“It’s going to be ok.” But he wasn’t so sure. Should he tell his son the truth? Would Paviche be able to handle it?  
Rotti stayed with him the whole night, never leaving his side. Pavi drifted in and out of unconsciousness, either waking up crying or screaming. Soon, the doctors had to sedate him.  
Rotti hired a psychologist that came out with the news that Pavi had post traumatic stress and would need rigorous counseling after he got out of the hospital.  
Pavi refused food. He didn’t want to eat. He couldn’t. His father had to coax him into eating. Aside from that, Pavi spent most of his time in bed with the curtains closed. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this. This hideous freak that he was now. Pavi didn’t even turn on the tv. He just stared at the ceiling in the dark.  
Meanwhile, Rotti made phone call after phone call to find the best therapists, surgeons, doctors. He had to save his son. He had to.  
Little did he know that he was too late.


	4. Insanity

Pavi looked at himself in the mirror. With all the bandages, all he could see were his eyes. Perfect sapphire eyes.  
For the past few weeks, Pavi had isolated himself in his room, only allowing his father and most trusted GENturn to see him. He had the curtains closed and the mirrors covered. The young Largo would rarely speak and still have to be coaxed into eating. His father told him he’d found one of the best psychiatrists in the city for him, which he wasn’t looking forward to seeing, but didn’t argue with him.  
Today was the day he’d get them taken off. He’d be able to see his face again. His stomach churned at the thought of what he looked like. Would he still be the same gorgeous man he was before?  
As the doctors unwrapped the bandages, Pavi could feel his hands shake. He hadn’t seen his face in what seemed like a lifetime. His father held his hand, telling him it would be okay. Assuring him he’d be beautiful again.  
The doctors pulled away the last of the bandages, revealing Pavi’s face. The cold air felt nice and he felt free. Relief rushed through him.  
But then he saw the doctor's expression. One of shock and horror.  
“What is-a it, Doctor?”  
The doctor was silent. Pavi turned to Rotti, who had the exact same look on his face. Pavi reached for the nearby handheld mirror that was used for face surgeries. As he looked in the mirror, relief turned to panic. It gripped his heart as he looked at himself. His face was covered in scars, both from knife slashes and acid burns. It almost looked like raw meat. Tears filled Pavi’s eyes as he dropped the mirror and sank to the ground sobbing. His face, his perfect, gorgeous face was gone. He wailed into his hands as Rotti held him in his arms, trying to calm him down. But Pavi didn’t want to be calmed down. He screamed and wept for what he lost. 

The young Largo stayed shut up in his room. He didn’t let anyone in to see him. Not even Sylvia. She tried to call him, text him, and even stopped at his home, but Pavi couldn’t do it. He didn’t want her to see him like this. Who would want to see this hideous creature he was now?  
As the days passed, Pavi spent his time staring at the walls of his bedroom or staring out the window at the city. He barely slept or ate. On the rare occasions he did leave his room, he wandered around the house at night, when everyone else was asleep, with greasy hair and disheveled clothes. He would get lost in a fog, not knowing what day it was when he came out of it. Pavi would lay in bed for hours before getting up and spend the rest of his day looking out the window or writing incoherent things in a notebook.  
No one quite knows when Pavi lost his mind. But it wasn’t long before he did.  
Pavi was staring into a mirror, his eyes moving over his disfigured face. Disgusting freak show. The young Largo put his head in his hands and sobbed. There had to be a way to fix this. There just had to be! His eyes moved to a photo of him and Sylvia. Pavi looked at her pretty face and her bright smile, all the things he used to have.  
As the fog clouded his mind again, Pavi knew what he had to do. Her face. It would save him. It would make him beautiful again. All he had to do was find Sylvia and take what she had. It was simple! 

Sylvia Winters woke up to see a tall figure standing over her bed. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, the figure became Pavi. Even though his face was obscured by his hair, she knew it was him. Still groggy, Sylvia sat up.  
“Pavi? What are you doing here?”  
Her eyes drifted to the knife in Pavi’s hand and her expression turned to one of horror.  
“Pavi...no...please...”  
Pavi grabbed her and threw her on the floor, spraining her ankle. Sylvia screamed and tried to crawl away. Her lover pinned her down and plunged the knife into her back. Pavi started laughing hysterically as he kept stabbing her again and again. Laughing turned to sobbing then back to laughing, tears running down his face. He turned her over and started stabbing her chest. The stabbing slowed down until Pavi dropped the knife on the blood stained carpet. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the corpse of his girlfriend. His eyes drifted to her face. It was beautiful just like his was. Fair skin, upturned nose, full lips, long eyelashes. Even as a corpse, she seemed alive. And so pretty. Pavi picked up the knife and traced the blade softly across her cheek. The blade moved to her forehead. It went deeper into her skin, blood escaping from the wound. Pavi started to carefully cut off Sylvia’s face. It took a while, but he managed to completely remove her face. As he held it up, a twisted smile spread across Pavi’s face. Now he’d be beautiful again.  
Until he looked at Sylvia’s body.  
Tears flooded his eyes as he realized what he’d done. Pavi had killed his girlfriend, his one and only, his future wife. And for what? A new face? He picked up the corpse and carried her to the bed, where he laid down with her and held her. Pavi grabbed onto her body, desperately trying to keep what was left of her close. But it was all worthless. Sylvia was dead. She would never come back because of him. His heart ached with grief and regret. Pavi sobbed into her t-shirt only looking up to kiss her flayed face. He stayed like that until he finally cried himself to sleep.  
Pavi woke up to the sound of sirens outside of Sylvia’s apartment. Fear gripped his heart, grabbed the face, and left as quickly as he could. He went out the back and through the alley, not looking back.  
When he dragged himself back into his home, Pavi heard his father walking down the hall. It was too late for him to hide. Rotti looked at him in shock.  
“Paviche...what the hell happened?! Is that blood yours?”  
Pavi looked down and realized that his shirt and hands were covered in blood.  
“Paviche! Answer me.”  
“I...” he whispered, without the accent.  
“Paviche Largo! What happened?!”  
Tears escaped his eyes as he looked at his father.  
“I didn’t mean to do it, daddy,” Pavi sobbed hysterically, “I didn’t mean to kill her! I just wanted to be beautiful again! Please daddy, you have to understand! I need to be beautiful!”  
“Who did you kill?!”  
Pavi kept crying, burying his face in his blood stained hands.  
“PAVICHE LARGO, WHO DID YOU KILL?! TELL ME NOW!!”  
His son looked up at him.  
“I killed Sylvia! My Sylvia! My bella is dead! I killed her! I’m so sorry, daddy! I’m so sorry, Sylvia!” He fell to his knees, weeping.  
Rotti could feel anger burn in his veins. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, trying not to yell. He also felt immense sadness. His son had clearly lost his mind. Rotti felt tears burn in his eyes before he picked up Paviche and carried him to his room. 

The young Largo woke up in his bed with a headache and a sick stomach. He slowly got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. Pavi looked in the huge, polished mirror, and cringed. His mascara and eyeliner were a mess, ebony hair filthy and unkempt, and dried blood all over himself. Pavi started bawling again before tasting bile in his mouth. He could barely get to the toilet before throwing up. Blood dripped from his nose as he kept vomiting and sobbing. He ended up lying on the floor, now covered in blood and vomit, tears still flowing.  
“I’m a monster...”  
After lying there crying, Pavi got up, dizzy and still nauseous. The young Largo turned on the shower and stripped off his clothes. After getting in the shower, Pavi rested his head against the wall. It was so cool against his burning skin. All he could think of was the look on Sylvia’s face before he killed her. That look of sheer terror and disbelief. A sob escaped Pavi’s throat.  
After showering and getting dressed, Pavi held up the face he had stolen from his girlfriend. Even with flecks of blood speckled across it, it was perfect. Looking through the eye sockets, he thought of something. Maybe there was a way to be beautiful again and keep Sylvia with him forever. Everything would be back to normal again. 

After the procedure, Pavi looked at himself in his mirror to see what his new face looked like. It looked amazing on him, but there was something missing. After returning to his room, the young Largo admired himself in his mirror. He reapplied his eye makeup, followed by lipstick and blush. When he was finished, Pavi smiled. Now his new look was complete. He was beautiful again!  
As he continued to look at himself, the awful realization of what he had done fully took over his body. He started laughing insanely as he kept reapplying lipstick, drawing a bright red smile on his face.  
“Am I pretty yet? Am I pretty yet?” Pavi said over and over again. He jumped up and threw the lipstick across the room, screaming as he did.  
He stared at the silver tube, breathing heavily into awful silence, tears filling his eyes. 

A few days later, Rotti Largo looked at the photos of the bloody corpse of Sylvia. The report said she had been stabbed multiple times before having her face cut off. The knife that the cops found was covered in Sylvia’s blood and Pavi’s fingerprints. Sylvia’s body was also covered in fingerprints. Rotti sighed. This couldn’t be happening. Paviche had murdered his girlfriend, someone who could’ve been his wife, someone he loved. What on earth had possessed him to do this?! He had so much going for him: smart, handsome, charismatic. Rotti had even considered Paviche to be the next owner of GeneCo.! And now his son had thrown it all away! Tears burned in Rotti’s eyes again before he blinked them away and tried not to cry. He made more calls with therapists and doctors, trying to find a way to Paviche. There had to be a way to save him. There just had to be. 

Meanwhile, Pavi looked at his new face with fresh makeup and a bright smile. His sapphire eyes still sparkled and his hair was glorious. The young Largo looked just as gorgeous as he did before. And even better, he had a piece of Sylvia with him forever. She’d always be with him now...now...  
Pavi’s eyes drifted to a photo of him and GraveRobber kissing and holding each other. GraveRobber! He could get GraveRobber back!nHe could have the man he loved more than anything back and they’d be together forever. His GraveRobber, his darling, his one and only. But would GraveRobber take him back? There was only one way to find out. Pavi put on his coat and left to find his lover.


	5. Loss

It was late at night when GraveRobber heard a knock at his apartment door. He hadn’t been expecting anyone, so this made him nervous. Was it the cops? Was it an angry client? Was it his shitty landlord coming to yell at him again? Heart pounding, he opened the door to find someone standing there, soaked from the rain, black hair covering his face.   
“Um...can I help you?”   
“It’s-a me, baby.” Pavi said with a shaky voice.   
GraveRobber couldn’t believe it! Pavi was standing right in front of his door. Part of him wanted to tell his ex lover to get out, but the other part wanted to hold him and beg him not to leave.   
“...Pavi? What are you doing here?!”   
“Can I come in?”   
“Uh...yeah...sure...” he said, not thinking about what he had done.   
Pavi stepped in GraveRobber’s shitty apartment and took a good look at his surroundings. The place still wasn’t clean, just like before. He looked around again to see if his sister was there. The one no knew existed.   
“Is-a Giovanna here?”  
“We don’t call her that. And, no, she’s not here. Not tonight. She’s with Lily.”  
Lily was a prostitute that GraveRobber knew. She had been helping him raise little Giovanna since her godmother, the one who had started out as her primary caregiver went to rehab. Pavi had only seen her once and only for a few seconds, but he knew who she was and the role she played in Giovanna’s life.   
“Since the cops have been looking for me, I’ve had to run around a lot,” GraveRobber explained, “I didn’t want to put Harmony in danger, so she’s with Lily.”   
“You put her with a prostitute?!”  
“You have prostitutes in your life all the time! And she doesn’t know what Lily does, so chill.”   
“That isn’t...ugh! Nevermind.”   
Pavi sat down on the worn and faded couch, frustrated. GraveRobber sighed and sat down with him. There was so much he wanted to say. But there were miles between them.   
“Pavi...”  
The young Largo didn’t look at him.   
“Baby, please. I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to leave you. I just...”  
Tears pricked at his eyes. Pavi still didn’t look at him. GraveRobber put a hand on his knee.   
“Pavi, please, I’m sorry. Please, just look at me.”   
Pavi slowly turned to face him, revealing his new face with it's perfect ivory skin and shimmering makeup. GraveRobber’s eyes almost popped out of his head.   
“What did you do...to your...”  
“Do you like it?”   
“Did the surgeons do that to fix the whole...” he gestured to Pavi’s face, pointing to the burned edges that you could see.   
“What? How do you-?”   
“I heard about what happened to your face. I was so scared when I did! I mean, I don’t know the whole story. No one does. The newspapers are just saying that you had an accident.”  
As GraveRobber explained everything that he heard and read, Pavi felt his head spin. He had no idea that he was disfigured went public! Anger and fear boiled in his chest.   
“Oh god...” Pavi said, a lump forming in his throat.   
“Are you okay, Pavs?”   
Pavi started crying into his hands. His life was ruined! Everyone knew he was a hideous, disgusting freak!   
“Pavi?” GraveRobber tried to reach out and touch him, only to have his hand slapped away.   
“What am I going to do, Grave-a Robber?! Everyone knows I’m a freak! I’M A FREAK!”   
“Your not a freak! You’re still beautiful, Pavi.”   
“LOOK AT ME! I LOOK HIDEOUS!”   
Pavi threw himself onto GraveRobber and wept into his shirt. All GraveRobber could do was hold him. It would’ve been beyond amazing, if it wasn’t for the crying, the pained, heartbroken crying. The sounds pulled at GraveRobber’s heartstrings.   
“It’s going to be okay, baby.”  
Pavi continued to weep into his shirt. He did so until he couldn’t breathe. The young Largo looked up from the soaked shirt, makeup a smeared mess.   
“How can you say that?”   
“Pavi...”  
Pavi sat up, fresh tears running down his face.   
“Nothing is-a okay! I’ve lost everything! My face, my girlfriend...”  
“What happened to Sylvia?”  
“You want to know?! You really want to know?! Fine! I’ll tell you! I killed her! I killed her and took her face! It was the only way I could keep her wit me and be beautiful again! I had no choice!”   
He started bawling again, not caring if his makeup was ruined. His heart was aching from what he had lost.   
“I didn’t want to...I had no choice...” he gasped between sobs.   
GraveRobber stood there in shock. Pavi had killed Sylvia? He looked at Pavi’s new face, or Sylvia’s face, and he felt a chill go down his spine. Had Pavi lost his mind?! It was the only explanation for something this fucked up. As Pavi continued to sob, GraveRobber felt like his heartstrings were being yanked and clawed at, almost being torn out of him.   
“Fuck...” he whispered.   
He wanted to get closer to Pavi, and he wanted to run from what Pavi had become. Meanwhile, Pavi was lying on the old carpet, still crying.   
“Sylvia...Sylvia...” he moaned in pain.   
GraveRobber got on the floor, picked him up, and held him in his arms. He didn’t care what Pavi had done, he just wanted to calm him down.   
After a while, Pavi stopped crying and just screamed. It didn’t sound like the Pavi that GraveRobber knew. This scream sounded deeper, guttural, almost inhuman. He screamed for a full minute before collapsing into his arms. GraveRobber didn’t know what to say, or how to react. He was certain that Pavi had lost it.   
“Pavi, maybe you should go.” he said letting go of him and getting up from the floor.   
“W-what?”   
“If you really did what you did, then it’s best that you leave.”   
“Are you kicking me out?”   
“I don’t know what else to do, Pavs! If you murdered someone, then I can’t have you here! I don’t want to put myself, Lily, or Harmony through that! And clearly, you’ve gone batshit crazy!”  
Tears escaped his eyes as he said this. GraveRobber didn’t want to do this, he didn’t want Pavi to leave. But he also didn’t want Pavi snapping and trying to kill him, or worse, trying to kill Harmony. He’d never forgive himself if that happened.   
Pavi started sobbing again.   
“Grave-a Robber...”  
“Get out, Pavi!”   
“But I-“  
“GET OUT OF HERE!” Immediately GraveRobber wished he could take that last sentence back.   
Pavi, still sobbing, got up and headed for the door.   
“If that’s-a what you want, then I’ll leave. And you’ll never have to deal with me ever again!”   
Pavi left, slamming the door, leaving GraveRobber there, alone. The younger man started to silently weep. His love, his baby, his Pavi, was gone. And he knew that he’d never come back. Ever.   
Pavi ran down the halls, crying. He ran out into the pouring rain, not caring if it was ruining his hair. He ran down the street, through the cold winds.   
He locked himself in his car and rested his head on the steering wheel. He bawled his eyes out for what seemed like an eternity. Pavi started screaming again before it desolved into hysterical crying. He was alone, truly alone. GraveRobber didn’t want him anymore. He probably never loved him anyways. 

When he got home, Pavi locked himself in his room, laid in bed, curled up into a ball, and held onto a pillow. The young Largo didn’t bother to change his clothes, or remove his face. He just laid in bed and held onto the pillow for dear life. He couldn’t cry or scream. He couldn’t feel anything. Just horrible numbness.   
Pavi woke up to a knock on his door. He slowly got up and stumbled like a drunk towards the door. Rotti, his father, was standing there.   
“Daddy?” Pavi said, voice hoarse and without the accent.   
“Paviche, Sylvia’s funeral is today. I need you to make yourself at least a little bit presentable.”   
Sylvia’s funeral?!   
“What?! I didn’t...no one told me...”  
“I told you this yesterday.”  
Pavi didn’t remember being told that. Then again, he could barely remember anything that happened in the last two days, accept for what he had done to Sylvia.   
“I don’t...”  
“Just get ready.” Rotti said before leaving.   
Pavi shut the door before tasting acidic bile. He ran to the bathroom to vomit, but he was too late. The yellow puke ended up all over his clothes.   
A short while later, a group of GENturns had came to get Pavi ready for the day. They found him in a puddle of vomit.   
After being stripped of his vomit covered clothes and his face, Pavi was ushered towards the bathtub. None of the girls said anything about his burnt face as they helped him into the water. Meanwhile, as he was being cleaned up, the face was soaking in a jar of some oily fluid that would keep it from rotting. As he lay there, Pavi’s mind entered another fog. He disassociated from everything around him, not knowing what was going on.   
After being bathed and dressed in new clothes, Pavi looked at himself in one of the many mirrors that were in his bathroom, still in a daze. One GENturn was styling his hair, while another one reattached his face, well preserved and with freshly done makeup. A little spray of perfume and he was ready. To everyone else, Pavi looked just as gorgeous as he did before, with his porcelain doll face, expensive clothes, and silky hair. But Pavi couldn’t look at himself. He just wanted to hide in bed and cry.   
The entire ride to the funeral, Roti made sure that Luigi kept his distance from Pavi, who upon seeing Luigi, had a panic attack. He begged Rotti not to let his brother kill him, on the verge of tears. It took a while, but his father managed to calm him down and get him in the car. But the whole way there, Pavi felt like he was going to vomit again. 

The funeral itself wasn’t much better. Closed casket, no cameras, Sylvia’s sister wouldn’t speak to anyone, she was heartbroken. Pavi stared at the floor, unable to look anyone in the eyes. Even when they gave their condolences to him. He knew that if he looked at anyone, he’d burst into tears.   
As the preacher droned on and on, Pavi couldn’t take his eyes off the casket. He wanted so badly to crawl inside of it and hold his dead love. It was the complete opposite of his mother’s funeral. On that day, he couldn’t look at the casket and wanted to run away. He still couldn’t look at his mother’s grave now.   
Sylvia’s sister, who Pavi learned was named Janice, gave the eulogy. She talked about how Sylvia was a sweet, intelligent girl, who loved her family and her boyfriend. She said how she’d be missed by all who knew her, especially by her and Pavi. As she spoke, Pavi realized that he barely knew Sylvia’s family. Then again, he hadn’t known her that long.   
When it was time to bury her, Pavi started crying. He couldn’t do this. He didn’t want to bury his lover! As tears rolled down his cheeks, Pavi watched, horrified at the sight. The casket was lowered into the ground, which was too much for Pavi and while crying, he started to run. Then his father grabbed his arm and lead him aside.   
“Paviche, stop making a spectacle of yourself.” Rotti said through gritted teeth.   
“Daddy, please...” he sobbed.   
“I know that you miss her, and I know it hurts. But you did this! You killed her! And now, you’ll have to live with it.”   
Pavi let out another sob before being led back to the crowd of people, who were all too sad and lost in pain to notice why he happened. Pavi continued to cry as Sylvia was buried in the ground. He knew his father was right. He’d have to live with this forever and there was nothing he could do about it. 

The moment Pavi got home, he isolated himself in his room. Sylvia was dead, GraveRobber was gone. He had no one. Nobody cared about him. Nobody wanted him anymore. As he laid on his bed, heart aching for why he had lost, Pavi felt himself disassociate again. Everything became a blur as he fell into why seemed like an ocean of despair. All of a sudden, he sat up, ripped off the face he had on, and threw it across the room. Nothing was right in the world, he had no one, he was a freak show, and all he had left was the weight of what he had done. Dark thoughts took over his head. Pavi knew there was only one thing left to do to make this right. But could he do it? As the young Largo walked into the bathroom, he could feel his heart race. This was, in his mind, the only way to fix things, to give him peace.   
And it was going to hurt.


	6. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: SELF HARM AND SUICIDE ATTEMPT

The razor blade that Pavi held onto was so shiny and clean, that he could see his face in it. He made sure that it was sharpened twice before doing this. Pavi rolled up his sleeve as tears filled his eyes to reveal old scars. Scars that had been there since he was only fifteen. He hadn’t gone back to this place in so long. But this was the only way to set things right.   
He placed the cold blade on his skin and started slicing into his flesh. Crimson beads dripped down his arm as he kept going, slicing into his arm again and again, sobbing hysterically. Pavi dug the blade into the middle of his arm, and then the same thing with the other.   
The young Largo lay on the floor, bleeding out from the cuts, tears still running down his face. He chuckled as he watched the blood soak the carpet and his shirt, slowly losing consciousness. As everything faded to black, he heard the door slam open and someone screaming. Pavi smiled. Finally he’d be at peace. 

Pavi woke up to find himself in a hospital bed. His wounds were bandaged and he wasn’t wearing his face, exposing his real one. He had no idea how long he’d been out or who found him, but one thing was for certain, the second he woke up, a heavy feeling overtook him. He was still alive. The attempt he had made on his life had failed. Pavi started crying, tears falling down his burnt face. He was still alive! Why? Why didn’t they just let him die?!   
Rotti walked into the room, eyes red from crying, and sat down next to Pavi’s bed.   
“Daddy, why didn’t you let me die?” Pavi asked, his accent gone. He continued to sob as his father tried to comfort him.   
“Paviche, killing yourself isn’t going to fix anything. We’ve talked about this.”   
“I can’t do this anymore! I want to fucking die!” The young Largo curled up into a ball and cried into his hands.   
Rotti put a hand on his son’s shoulder, trying to calm him down, hoping to find some sanity left in Pavi. Pavi wept for what seemed like an eternity. He cried and cried until he couldn’t breathe and there were no more tears left in him. He just stayed in a fetal position, not moving or saying a word. Rotti’s phone went off and he left to take the call, leaving Pavi alone in bed with his thoughts.   
Later, a GENturn came in with a tray of food and a little dish of pills. She seemed nervous as she set down the tray.   
“Okay, Mr. Largo, it’s time to take your pills.” She looked at Pavi. Despite the scars, he was still incredibly handsome. His eyes still sparkled.   
“What pills?” He asked, the accent came back but it didn’t sound as melodious as usually did.   
“Your father said that they’d help you feel better. He spoke to the best doctors in the city to find out what would work the best.”   
Pavi started at the pills before pushing them away. The GENturn that brought them in moved to the other side of the room to close the curtains. Pavi looked at her, the fog returning. She was really pretty. Really pretty. As he looked at her face, the young Largo wondered what it would look like on his own.   
The next thing he knew, Pavi was crouched over her dead body, holding her face in one hand, and a scapel in the other. He was laughing an insane and deranged laugh as he looked at her body. Now he had two faces. Both of which would make him beautiful again.   
An hour later, Rotti came in to find a GENturn laying dead on the floor, in a pool of her own blood. Her face had been cut from her skull and she had been strangled. Rotti’s eyes moved to his son, who was sleeping peacefully in his bed, wearing a new face. Rotti’s worst fears were realized as his eyes darted from the girl’s corpse to his Paviche sleeping. It was official. Paviche had lost his mind. He had gone crazy all because of a pretty face.   
It was enough to make him cry. But he couldn’t. There was nothing but a stinging pain in his stomach. 

Even though Rotti said he’d have the best surgeons fix his face, Pavi refused to go through another surgery. He was too afraid of what could happen and didn’t even want to think about it. His father told him he’d look just as gorgeous as he did before, even better than before. Pavi still refused. The young Largo only went to counseling once. He hated it. Having someone stare at him, almost judging him was too much to handle. Pavi told his father he wouldn’t be going back. Ever. He still took the pills, though. They made him a little less unhinged, a little more balanced. Pavi almost felt normal.   
But he wasn’t normal. He would never be ever again. His father knew it, his siblings knew it, he knew it. Pavi had already lost his mind. Sylvia and that GENturn were only the beginning of his lust for a pretty face, a never ending quest to be beautiful.


	7. Fractured

Pavi Largo was the most beautiful man in the world. And he was hiding under a mask.  
The world saw him as a gorgeous angel, looking like a doll with his new face. Perfect makeup, pale smooth skin, dazzling smile. Girls would flock to him, begging to he his. The young Largo could have anyone he wanted, he was so pretty. One flash of a smile and he’d have them wrapped around his finger.  
But some were not so lucky. There were nights when Pavi would enter that fog of insanity and take a new face. Another body would turn up, face removed, marks on the neck indicating that it had been snapped or she’d been strangled to death. Rotti would make sure that the murders were covered up and no one knew who was killing off women. And no one ever suspected Pavi. Each girl that disappeared, Pavi had a new face.  
Pavi’s mind became fractured. You’d turn around and he’d be an entirely different person. One moment he was a romantic sweetheart, and the next, a twisted and demented killer. His personalities would overlap and you’d never know what side of the Pavi you were dealing with. Some of his twisted insanity would seep through into his usual self. Sometimes you’d see that same self when he was about to take another face.  
In the end, Paviche Largo was never the same. He was masking not just his scars, but the animal he’d become, the demons lurking inside of his mind. And it didn’t matter how pretty the faces he wore were, he would still have scars, and he’d still be batshit insane. Pavi had become more disfigured inside then he’d ever be on the outside. There was no turning back from the spiral of madness he’d descended. 

Paviche Largo was not always what he is today. He used to be gorgeous, intelligent, charming. Now, he’s a pretty boy with a fractured mind and an impeccable ability to flirt and charm his way to his next face. But at the end of the day, he knows how twisted he truely is. He knows what he’s done and what he’s become. But for Pavi, there’s no way back. This is who he is. This is what he’s become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s the end. I’ve been developing this story idea for years and finally finished it, just in time for the new year! I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
